


Getting the Scoop

by KennaM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scoop
Genre: Banter, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, First Mission, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha goes undercover in England to catch a dangerous criminal as her first official mission after being recruited by SHIELD. </p>
<p>(Avengers/Scoop crack crossover, because apparently I can't watch a movie with Scarlett Johansson now without imagining her being Black Widow in disguise. Could be considered Pre-Het.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Scoop

She turned her head and confirmed that he was asleep before reaching out to grab the round glasses on the bedside table and putting them on. With another glance at the sleeping Englishman, she slipped out from under the covers and crossed the room, taking the man's discarded shirt from the floor and a small, plastic device from a hidden cavity in her shoe by the door. One went over her shoulders and the other into her ear.

"Testing," she whispered, buttoning the shirt over her otherwise naked body as she left the room. The house was dark, but even without the enhanced glasses she would have been able to see well enough.

"Audio coming in well as always," a voice said through her earpiece, the weariness in her partner evident, "but I don't have visual."

She reached up and tapped a bit of the metal frame over the left eye. "I turned it off earlier. That better?"

"Yeah." He sighed before asking, "If you're going to turn the video off, can't you turn off the audio as well? It's not like I need to be listening to you all the time."

She smirked knowingly. "Have to remain in contact somehow, Barton. Which would you prefer, audio or visual?"

"Neither," he grumbled.

A preliminary check of the house was finished by the end of the exchange; no bodyguards hiding, all the household staff gone for the evening, her metal case still hidden in the living room undisturbed. She headed down the staircase to the cellar, ignoring the wine and punching in the code for the climate controlled music vault. The metal case went on the table as soon as the lights were on, clicked open to reveal a small gun, a silencer, and material for evidence testing.

"So we in the clear?" she asked, allowing her voice to raise just above a whisper.

"Fury'd want us to wait." She pulled the gun out of it's hold, beginning the secure the silencer to it.

"We have all the evidence we need, why would we wait any longer?"

"Well, technically we don't, Tasha. What we have are your gut feelings and a few circumstantial facts."

"Good enough. And don't call me that, Barton." She pulled on a pair of gloves to hide her fingerprints.

"I don't think you exactly get what 'good enough' means. As far as we can tell, it could be Lord Lyman himself who's funding A.I.M."

"But we _know_ it's really the son." She gingerly picked up the nearby French Horn, scooping the tarot cards she knew would be underneath into a prepared evidence bag.

"Roma- no, I can't call you that. Your stupid name's too long."

"And besides, we've got him for the murder, even if that's just...." She scoffed.

"Leave that to the police, it's no concern of ours."

"Look," she finally said, glaring into the glasses though she knew he couldn't see her. "I just want to shoot somebody. Can I just shoot somebody? Preferably somebody who we already know is a bad guy?"

"You just don't like this assignment, don't you?"

"I can only play the 'dumb naive college student' so long, Barton. I've got all the evidence I need, I'm bringing you back some more, and I'm going go upstairs and end this mission before I get so fed up I blow my cover."

"You know, the whole point of the 'light first mission' is to make sure you can do the job properly. This isn't helping either of our cases."

She pulled the plastic piece out of her ear and held it up to her lips. "I'm turning this off now, Barton," she hissed. "Just get us an extraction in ten, would you?"

The earpiece and the evidence bags went back into the metal case, and she turned the lights out before closing the door behind her. She left the case at the top of the stairs, padding quietly to the bedroom with the gun at her side before peeking in. The Englishman was awake, and she mentally cursed herself for taking so long.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking up at her with obvious suspicion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, with a shake of her head. "You're great in bed, of course, and it's been fun playing with you, but you're not so great at hiding evidence or not pissing off obscure homeland security enforcement divisions, and now I'm tired and I just want to go home." She put a bullet between his eyes, taking a moment to feel proud of her accuracy, and another to collect the last bit of evidence in the room, before retrieving her metal case and heading out the door. A van appeared within moments.

"You didn't really have to do that," her partner said from the driver's seat with another exasperated sigh.

"Just get us out of this country, Barton," she replied, tossing the glasses in the back.


End file.
